Black Order School
by Finnpalyer121
Summary: A story about a teenager going to Black Order School


**Sooooo, this is my school project for my English teacher and I'm posting it on this for fun**

My name is Mana Lee Walker and I'm not your normal person in high school. I'm a tall teenager, with black short hair and a somewhat pale skin. Oh, and also I'm a Demon Slayer or Exorcist in training. I am right now going to enroll in a school for Exorcist called the Black Order in England. My parents are exorcist generals, but the problem of that is I never get to see them a lot. Of course they call me whenever they can but I haven't seen them for 5 years. I live with my uncle Cross which is a retired exorcist and a teacher at the Black Order School. Tomorrow is my first day at the Black Order I hope is goes well.

"Wake up, or else you're going to be late for school" Cross yelled to his grandson from downstairs. "Ahhhh, I'm fine" As I hear my Grandson fall off is bed. I'm getting breakfast ready making eggs and bacon. By the time I'm done its 7:30 and Mana is downstairs dress in his school uniform, which is a Black dress shirt with a white T-shirt under, black pants and white shoes. "Hi, Uncle thx for Breakfast" As I sit down as eat it really fast and after we wash the plates. We get into a Red Car at 3:40 and we drive to the school. We get to school by 3:50 and Cross said "Ok, so this is where you're going to go, here is your schedule, I will see later." "Ok, Uncle Cross bye."

I get out the car and look at my schedule so I have homeroom with someone named Mr. Mikk in E-1. I walk to class E-1 and sit down at the last deck which is the last row next to a short person looking to be a 10 year old, but my Uncle Cross always said never judge a book by its cover. "Hi, I'm Mana Lee nice to meets you." "Hi, nice to meet you I'm Slate Takaoka." So, he's Japanese not from around here. I look up to the first of the class to see a person a tall man with wavy, dark hair wearing a white dress shirt and black pants, looking to be about his mid to late twenties. "Hi, class my name is Mr. Mikk and this is homeroom." "In the Black Order School homeroom is to see your innocence which is the power to kill a Demon or Akuma and rank your innocence." "So, for today new students will fight me so I can test out your innocence, then after you will get your class tomorrow depending on your ranking."

So, it began different students fought Mr. Mikk but most of them got Bs and Cs. But then I see someone I never thought I would see here. Ren Lee my younger brother, but how he's 2 years younger then me he should be in middle school in Japan with Aunt Maria. "Aren't you a bit too young to be in high school Ren Lee" Said Mr. Mikk. "No, I skipped two grades because I got enough credits to skip them". "Oh, I see then lets see if you can handle high school" Mr. Mikk said as he summoned weird white butterflies and the butterflies grouped up and made a sword. "This is my innocence called Teezes they can form into anything and destroy anything" Mr. Mikk said as he ran towards Ren. "Innocence Activate" Ren said as a green light came out of his sleeves and chains came out.

After the battle Mr. Mikk won and he walked up to the exhausted Ren. "S you got an S rank". "Thx Mr. Mikk" Ren said. "OK, next up is Slate Takaoka" "Haha he's so short there no way he's an exorcist". Someone said from the background. "Hay, no bulling just because he's small" Mr. Mill said "And plus you never judge a book by its cover". Mr. Mikk ran towards Slate but then his watch started glowing green and expanded into a shield with a big clock on it. After the battle of course Mr. Mikk won and he said "S Rank Slate Takaoka".

"Ok, so the next and final person is Mana Lee". I get up from my seat and walked to Mr. Mikk. He gets his sword ready and ran towards me as I took out my two guns with innocence called Judgment and Devil. Judgment is a white pistol with a black cross on it, and Devil is a black gun with a white cross on it. I shot towards the ground to get up in the air to keep my distant. And I shot and few bullets from Judgment towards Mr. Mikk. Mr. Mikk easily dodges the bullets, but then the bullets came back and hit him. "What happened? The bullets turned around" Slate said. "That's because he shot it form judgment and judgment never stops until it hits it mark" Ren said. Mr. Mikk gets up and runs toward me trying to slice me. I shot with judgment again but this time Mr. Mikk was ready and made a shield with his Teezes, totally blocking all the shots. I was expecting that, I shot a bullet form devil this time. The bullet hits the shield and instantly breaks it. "What happened there the devil just broke the shield with one bullet" Slate said. "That's because devil does no damage to anything but if it hits an Akuma or Innocence it makes it stop from moving and working for at least a day, but the problem is Devil can only have one bullet peer day" Ren said.

"Looks like you win I don't have my innocence, so you get an automatic win" Mr. Mikk stated. "Ok, you get Rank S, good job" "Thanks Mr. Mikk".

"Ok, Ren why are you here?" I said to my little brother. "What I can't visit my big brother?" Ren said. "I mean why are you in high school and aren't you supposed to be with Aunt Maria". "I already told you I got enough credits from all my A's and Extra credits activities that I got to skip two grades and I didn't come alone Aunt Maria came too" said Ren. "Ok, I guess we are going home together". We walk to the car and I see Uncle Cross. "Hi, Mana, Ren lets go" said my Uncle. "Did you know that Ren was going to come to England from Japan?" I asked my Uncle. "Yes, I wanted it to be a surprise and from the looks of it you're surprised" "Ya".

We get home to see my Aunt Maria looking panicked. "Why do you look so panicked Aunt" I said. "There's something wrong" She said. "What?" "Something happened to your parents". "WHAT."

 **Did you like it? If you did I might make it an actually story with chapter and stuff. Oh and also any tips?**


End file.
